Angelic
by RainbowWinds
Summary: When 14 year old Amelia Rose is passed up to go to a prestigious school, she attends Siren Academy, a school for children with special abilities. At first, she feels she doesn't belong, but when an Angel named Ariogette tells her she was born to be an Angel Leader, she learns that she might belong after all. My first story, plz review! May contain Lemons later on.
1. Beginnings

Sup, my peeps! I've been putting this story on dA and wanted to take it to the next level! So enjoy my story and no flaming! Please!

Chapter 1: The School.

I screamed at the top of my lungs in our sparkling clean kitchen.

No way I had actually made it in the most prestigious school on the planet

. "I told you, bro!" I screamed at Kieran, my 18 year old brother. "They loved me and now I'm going to Jilan High School! Woop!" I held the envelope creamy in my slightly dirty hands.

Oh _YES!_ This is what I've been waiting for all my life.

"Okay, Amy," My dad chuckles. "Open it. And then you can open the other letter you got."

I screamed at him, "Bump _that_! Okay, shh!"

My pink hair rattled as I slowly tore the manila envelope open. '_Strange. It's so light.'_ As I read, my happiness deflated.

"_Dear Miss Rose. We regret to inform you that your application to our school was-." _I dropped the letter. Tears burned at the sides of my face. No.

"Amy?" Kieran reached for the letter on the floor, but I took a silver boot and stomped on it like a bug. I smashed it into the tiles, moving my boot side to side. Kieran managed to rip it from me and read out loud, "_Denied. In hopes of continuing your education, we have sent your application to Siren Academy. You may receive a letter from them in a few days. Again, we are sorry." _Even Kieran lost his words. "Amy…" Dad whispered softly. I cried at my dad, "I failed! Great! I'm too stupid to even get into a school to _prove_ that I'm stupid! What does the other one say?!" I ripped the other letter from my dad.

"_Dear Miss Rose, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into…." _Siren Academy? They accepted me?

*Two months later.*

Siren Academy was surrounded by every kind of tree in a semi-circle. A fountain with a mermaid holding a Chaos Emerald spouted water that splattered on Amy's face. It was cooling in the 85 degree heat and Amy felt her tense body relax for the first time in two months. The school itself was a large brick building, with large white doors with an golden Angel as large knockers.

And in the crush of 'Ohmi gwad, you look great guuirrll!' from returning students (Like Kieran.), Amy looked at the school as if it was a death sentence. And she didn't want to die. "Oh don't worry Amy!" Her dad said from inside the trunk. "Kieran will take care of you on your first day!"

Her lucky pink messenger bag sloped over her shoulder, Amy watched helplessly as her older brother was carried off by a group of the future frat boys of America. She rolled her eyes, because she knew her dad could not see her, and muttered sarcastically, "Oh, _yeah_. _Sure_ he is." Her dad's red ears poked up. "What was that?" "Um.. FOOTBALL!" She screamed as it was perfectly true. Her dad ducked and nearly missed being brained by a ball.

Such a terrible way to go.

"_Dad_!" Amy whined, "I don't wanna end up stupid like Kieran! That's what high school does to kids!" "Uh huh. Riiiiggghhhttt. Get your butt near that school like you're not crazy." He said, back to rummaging.

"Ugh!" Amy kicked a tiny rock and heard an "Ouch!" from nearby. A short-ish tan and brown rabbit girl held her left arm with her right. Amy ran over feeling guilty, her dad would just have to freak out when he saw she was gone. "Hey, dude. I'm really sorry! I've just been having a really crappy day and I just wanted to- Cream!?" "Oh my god! Amy! How are you?!" Cream squealed, crushing Amy with her hug. "Ow! Cream…. Let…. Go!" "Huh? Oh sorry!" She dropped her and spun around. Amy noticed she had ditched her usual dress for a lime tee shirt with a text simile face, blue capris and green boots that went up to her shins. Millions of text face studs shone in her large ears and instead of white gloves, her hands were adorned with white lace fingerless gloves. "Um you look…. Cool." "Thankles! So do you!" Amy rolled her eyes. All she had on was a pink frock and black flip-flops. Why? Because she thought it was going to be sunny and warm, THAT'S WHY! Instaid, the sky over Siren looked like it was going to rain. "Right. So how ya been?" "Great!" The bunny squeaked happily. "My mommy opened a tea shop down town." She spun around again and giggled. "So, how old does that make you now?" "Twelve!" She kept spinning. "Oh, well I'm fourteen now." Wow, the last time Amy had seen her best friend was four years ago. She sat down on the gray/green grass and Cream kept spinning. Amy tore up a handful of grass in fury. That stupid blue hedgehog had taken _EVERYTHING_ from her. 'No! Don't ever go _there_ again! Do you hear me!?' She mentally screamed. Cream kept on spinning for some odd reason that Amy couldn't put her finger on. "Don't pull that up, Amy! _They_ hate that!" The way she said 'They,' freaked Amy out. Bringing Amy out of it, her circular Ipod rang. It was her dad.

CRAP.

"Hey daddy." She said timidly. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SOLAR GODS WERE YOU THINKING?!" Her dad screamed on the other side of the line. His face was probably all red by now. Crap. "Uhhh…" There is no answer for making your dad scream at the top of his lungs. Cream was still spinning. "Oh! Cream is here!" Please work. It did and her dad returned to his normal voice. "Oh, well. Get back here now. Your tour is about to start." He hung up and Amy laid back on the grass. Then she thought better of it and sat up. Grass stains. "Come on. The tour is about to start." Cream giggled and skipped after her best friend, occasionally spinning.

Amy rubbed her forehead bruise. Her dad had hit her on the head with one of her school books and left, still fuming.

A blond cat with short black emo hair smiled at the group of new students and began in a high voice, "Hi guys! My name is Honey the cat! And I'll be your tour guide today. Now, this is a few of you guys first time in Siren, so well take this one thing at a time!" A white falcon next to Amy whispered to her friend, "That's the famous DJ!" Her friend whispered back, "No way! She goes to school here too?" "Okay! Let us go!" Honey said and lead the way past the fountain. A brown mink looked like she wanted to vomit; she was such a shade of green brown should never reach. Amy held her arm as she wobbled. "Are you okay?" In response, the mink threw up into the fountain. The group instantly stopped and stared. Was really Amy the only one that cared enough about this girl that she didn't make jokes about the minks aliment? Yes. A group of girls laughed and made jokes while Amy and Honey helped the girl by holding her hair. When she finished, the nurse , a red and white hedgehog, ran out of the school and helped the girl into the school and out of sight of the hecklers. Amy reached into some not vomit water, rinsed her gloves handed them to Honey, who said she would take care of it. "Great. Now I'm 'Vomit girl'." She thought as most of the group roared with laughter.

The tour was canceled.

Instead, Honey led the group to a field, where chairs and a stage sat. Amy plopped down in one of the hard metal chairs next to the falcon, who seemed to like her, and a red unicorn girl with glasses. On the stage was the most powerful woman Amy had ever seen. She was a tall white cat with brown eyes, a white muzzle, and a black suit on. She scared the crap outta Amy. "Hello, students!" She said in her powerful voice. Oh my god. "I am Principle Snowflake. Today marks the beginning of a new school year. And for some of you, a new school." 'That's me!' Amy wanted to shout. "Now, before you go into your new home for the year, I would like to articulate the rules to you." She clearly didn't need a list. She had this down packed. "One, no fighting on school grounds, _unless_ it is an exercise." She had probably gotten a load of crap about the fighting rule, hence the stress on 'unless'. "Two, You are not allowed to bring persons of the opposite sex into your dorm rooms after midnight and the door must remain open. Three, no drugs of any kind on campus." The raised a riot of kids screaming about their meds. "Of course, with written permission from a doctor, they are okay." "And last but not least. Stay. Away. From the Pond of Mirrors." With that warning, Snowflake turned and stomped away.

Just what was this place?


	2. All washed up

Me: Hey guys, Karina belongs to EnchantedSonicMagic on dA. Other FC's belong to me.

Sega owns everything else.

Amy couldn't sleep, so she paced around her dorm room. It was actually quite large and cozy with the red plush carpet, ruby curtains with gold trim that covered medium windows and twin bed with simple golden sheets. Not that you could see it at 3 am. Or her pink duvet she had thrown on the bed. Something was keeping her up at this ungodly hour. Was it being in a new school that freaked her out? Or maybe the thought of being away from her dad for a year.

Maybe it was Snowflake's warning.

Nah.

No wait.

Wait.

It _was_ Snowflake's warning that was keeping her awake.

What was the Pond of Mirrors?

Amy ran her fingers through her hair again and sighed loudly, before remembering that she had a roommate. Karina the hedgehog sighed in her sleep and rolled over. Her brown ponytail was out of the band and splattered over her pillow. Amy laughed silently and poked her roommate. "Ow.." Karina muttered to Amy's glee. The glee was short lived though.

Just what was this place?

Was it an institution for children, like military school?

Yeah, right.

Amy had never done anything to get her sent to military school.

EVER.

What she was worried about was, was it a place she would never return from?

The brown mink, that had thrown up yesterday, spun gleefully as she walked up to the breakfast table that Amy, Cream, Karina and a light lavender cat named Khali were trying to stuff their faces before a long day at school. Cream and the cat both smiled at her. "Rachel! What happened to you yesterday?" The mink, who must have been Rachel, blushed. "Um. My chicken salad was rancid." The cat snickered. "This is why I only eat fish, not meats." Rachel whipped around to face her. "Shut up Khali. Oh hi. Who are you two?" "Amy Rose." Amy said through a mouth full of bagel. "Karina Tayrin. But never say it aloud." "Oookay. Well my name is Rachel Intid. I didn't mean to throw up on you, Amy." "Nah. It's cool."

Yeah…. Right. She had to take five showers.

"I SAID THAT YOUR STORY SUCKS! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Some girl screamed and a maybe eighth grader ran by crying. "Oh my god! You people are so stupid! Oh hi, Khali. You better have a story for me or I will kill somebody." Khali looked like she wanted to run away from the white bat with blue eyelids. "Hiiiiii, Rouge." Rouge was one of the fashion type girls, designer blue jeans, a purple jacket and blue boots all together cost the value of Amy's old Ipod, and glowered at the entire table. She sat down and looked Amy up and down. "Oh great. A freshman. Perfect." "Uh yeah. Hi Rouge." Karina muttered weakly. "I'm Amy Rose an-." "Oh I know who you are. You helped out Rach." "Oh. Yeah."

'This conversation is going nowhere.' Amy thought.

Thankfully, the bell rung, and the lunchroom emptied out.

'Math and Gym.' Amy read from her schedule. Rachel and Rouge led the way through the crush of students, all trying not to be late. "Move jerks!" Rachel screamed. "Ugh! We're gonna be late!" Khali said, ever the book-nerd. "For gym? I think not!" Rachel said, forcing slow people out of her way. "Wait, what?! I hate gym.." Khali whined.

The five girls sat on a bench, listening to a coach rant on about swimming safety.

Yeah right. They had been sued over that.

"Okay. So you'll all change into your swim suits and get back here. Now!" Amy rolled her eyes and secretly checked her e-mail on her Ipod. She wasn't the only one. Karina had her Samsung something in-between her legs and kept flicking her hand. Rouge was bluntly texting in the coach's face. Khali had her DS under the bench and was grinning. Rachel was taking pictures on her Iphone, decorated with Hello Kitty decals. "Put those phones away! NOW!"

Amy tossed off her uniform like the other girls and stumbled for her swim suit. "Looking for this, nerd?" A black and yellow cat snickered. "Oh thanks! Wait…."

Amy's brain didn't work during these type situations.

"Awww! She's so stupid!" A red jackal smirked and a blond lion laughed. Amy felt her muzzle heat up. "Umm. Ah.." She was alone.

"I.. Um-." "MITZI, LEAVE HER ALONE!" A tan elfin girl with yellow hair screamed in a black one piece. With was a chocolate skinned black haired elfin girl and white pony girl. "Oh hi… Freak." Mitzi, the cat hissed. "Hi, witch." She spat back. "Give her back her swimsuit." Mitzi gave Amy the look of death. "Fine. See you at the pool. Freaks."

The class piled back into the area the pool was located. The coach was a yellow eagle, and you know, stereotypical coach type.

"Okay. Now I'll- Miss Esorban! Stop giving Mitzi the finger!" A pink hedgehog smirked and put her hand down. "Any way… Now…." The pink hedgehog passed Amy, sanding closer to her.

She looked just like Amy.

So the following was, more than likely, a case of mistaken identity. "I'm gonna kill you freak show. What's up with you anyway? I mean, you're fucking nuts."

What? She doesn't know that.

"Mitzi, go away." Amy whispered back. "Right. Oh look."

Amy's Ipod dangled from her hands over the pool.

"You wouldn't dare." Amy growled. "Oops." It hit the water silently. "And now you. Leah!" Mitzi had the lion shove Amy into the chlorine/water mixture.

It would look like she dropped her phone and dove in after it.

Clever.

"Amy!" Rachel screamed, causing the coach to blow his whistle and Rouge to kick off her flip-flops to jump in. Instead, a blue hedgehog with shining emerald eyes and red trunks dove in to the water after her.

Me: BLAAAAHHHHHGGGG! I redid this chapter a bit from dA, but I don't like it as much as in my head.

Amy: ? What the what, Khali.

Me: PEACE AND COOKIES!


End file.
